Klaus protects his love
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Aurora finds drawings of Caroline and hunts her down to kill her. Klaus races to save Caroline before Aurora can find her.


**New Orleans Morning**

Aurora has got everything she has ever wanted. She has Klaus Mikaelson and she will kill anyone that tries to take him away from her.

She is looking through his drawings seeing if there are any of her. When she finds a bunch of drawings of a blonde girl she doesn't know who this girl is, she keeps looking and finds a whole notebook of drawings of this girl.

She takes one of the drawings and brings it to Klaus room " My sweet love who is this?"

Klaus looks up and sees one of his drawings of his beautiful Caroline " Nobody."

" If it's nobody why do you have notebooks full of sketches of her."

Klaus rips the drawing out of aurora's hands " More important question is why were you in my studio?"

Aurora has an unhealthy love for Klaus " I'm the love of your life I was looking for pictures of me so when I move in here with you we can hang them up."

Klaus thinks about Caroline everyday he calls Damon once a week to check up on her. For the last couple of days he has had to deal with his psycho ex. Klaus doesn't answer her he just nods.

 **Xxx**

 **Mystic falls Afternoon**

Caroline is drinking with her best friend Enzo " You have become one of the most stable people in my life you haven't left me yet."

Enzo looks over at his best friend " I won't leave you gorgeous and you have never tried to kill me."

Caroline laughs and clinks her glass with Enzo's. " What a pair we are Mystic Falls outcasts."

Matt comes into the Grill and sees Caroline with Enzo " Care what are you doing with him?"

Matt then looks at Enzo with disgust " What are you still doing here? Damon didn't want you Lily didn't want you nobody wants you."

" That's enough Matt I want him he's my friend and if you kick Enzo out of town I'm going with him."

" Care he choose the heretics."

Enzo stands up defending not only Caroline but himself. " Actually mate I didn't. I was a spy I was on Caroline's side the whole time."

Matt doesn't believe a word that comes out of Enzo's mouth. " That makes perfect sense especially the part where he vervained you and gave you to the heretics to torture."

Caroline looks at Matt " It was part of the plan. You see Damon and Stefan just wanted the heretics to die. I decided to find out why they were here they could of gone anywhere. We needed an inside man so Enzo was our inside man then he got me inside the house and we found things out."

 **Xxx**

 **New Orleans Afternoon**

The vampire Aurora sent away for information comes back to her. " Her name is Caroline Forbes she lives in Mystic Falls Virginia. Klaus loves her and she has feelings for him she is apart of Niklaus bloodline."

Aurora is jealous " Well I can't have that thank you."

 **Xxx**

Klaus is finding a better hiding place for his drawings, notebooks and the occasional painting of Caroline and drinking. When he gets a text from Aurora. "Roses are red violets are blue watch me kill the one you love."

Klaus lets out a yell and throws an easel near him in to the wall. Elijah and Freya hear their brother and walk into his studio " Niklaus what is it this time."

Klaus looks over at his siblings not even trying to control the anger inside him " I have to go."

" Where are you going?"

Klaus turns around in the doorway of his studio " Mystic Falls."

Elijah knows what Mystic Falls means to their family. Freya doesn't know anything about Mystic Falls " Why Mystic Falls?"

Klaus heading into his room to get his keys. " Freya come with me. Elijah stay here and deal with Tristan and find Rebekah."

" Why do I have to come?"

" I need a witch and you being my sister I thought you might like to see where we went after we though you died."

 **Xxx**

Klaus and Freya are halfway to Mystic Falls " If I'm supposed to help you. You have to tell me what I'm protecting."

" A friend."

Freya is getting used to her brothers guarded responses " You have to open up and let people in."

Klaus grips the steering wheel harder " If I open up people get close and they end up in danger."

Freya looks over her younger brother he's never this guarded without any hints. "Open up to me it's just us in this car I won't tell anyone."

Klaus sighs he knows he needs to tell Freya if she is to help. The only way to save Caroline is to let Freya help. " You remember when you channeled Elijah and I to help Rebekah when Eva Sinclair was taking over her body."

Freya nods " When you looked inside my head did you see a beautiful blonde woman?"

Freya remembers a beautiful blonde girl in his head " A blonde girl dancing in a blue dress with you at some sort of ball there was lots of memories of this blonde girl."

Klaus nods smiling at his memories of Caroline " That blonde woman her name is Caroline Forbes."

Freya realizing something looks over at her smiling brother " You love her?"

Klaus doesn't answer just drives faster and hands his phone over " Go into my contracts and call her if she doesn't answer call Damon Salvatore if he doesn't answer call Stefan Salvatore."

Freya only knows Caroline from what she got out of Klaus head and she doesn't know Damon or Stefan Salvatore. She finds Caroline's number and calls it, it rings and rings then goes to voicemail. She tries Damon and he doesn't answer she then tries Stefan and he doesn't answer. " All three didn't answer."

This makes Klaus drive even faster the three of them always answer his calls.

 **Xxx**

 **Night**

As they enter Mystic Falls Freya tries to call them again this is the fifth time she has tried to call these people. " Are you sure we are in the right place this seems like a ghost town."

Klaus looks out the windshield at the town that once used to be his home, buildings are boarded up there is nobody on the streets. " I don't know what happened."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is asleep when she hears her phone ring for the fifth time tonight in a sleepy voice she answers the phone " Klaus we haven't talked in over a year and tonight you decide to called me five times this is just like when Silas made you think you were dying."

Freya looks over at Klaus confused. Klaus mouths later Freya nods and puts the phone on speaker phone. "Hello love where are you?"

Caroline is still half asleep" In bed it's the middle of the night whatever you need can it wait I was sleeping."

Klaus can hear the tiredness in her voice " I'm sorry I woke you up I just need to know if your safe and where you are."

Caroline knows she won't be able to go back to sleep until Klaus gets what he wants " Seriously I was asleep and I'm fine I'm in my dorm at Whitmore."

Klaus turns the car around he was turning onto the road to Caroline's house. " Sweetheart you know how I would never hurt you. I need you to trust me I need you to block the door so no one gets in and only open it for me."

Caroline rubs her sleepy eyes " I do trust you but why are you being more paranoid than normal."

" I will explain when I get there."

Caroline is confused and still tired " Get there your coming here. Klaus what is going on where are you?"

Klaus clutching the steering wheel tighter he's missed Caroline but he loves and hates how stubborn she Is. " I'm leaving Mystic Falls I will explain everything when I get to Whitmore."

" You better have answers because if you don't you just woke me up for nothing and I have a big test in history coming up."

Klaus smirks " You will get them love."

 **Xxx**

Freya is amazed she's never seen him act that way with anyone he actually apologized " I was right you love her."

Klaus growls " You can tease me after we save her from Aurora."

Freya sighs that is such a typical answer from her brother. " I'm not going to tease you I fell in love once too. I remember when Dahlia killed Mathias and I had to kill my child."

Freya remembers Caroline sau she's has a test in history coming up " The woman you love is in high school is she human?"

" She's in college and she a vampire."

" Who turned her?"

Klaus looks out the window at the abandonment of Mystic Falls " I wish I knew."

 **Xxx**

Caroline can't fall back asleep after her weird call with Klaus. She is trying to be quiet putting things in front of the door when Enzo wakes up "Gorgeous what are you doing?"

Caroline and Enzo have been living together for a couple weeks "You remember when we meet and you told me that Damon told you that I have a thing for accents."

Enzo nods " Well I was woken up by the other accented guy in my life who has been calling all night and after a really weird phone call. Which consisted of him asking if I'm safe and to board up the door and only open it for him. I could hear in his voice that he was worried and I know this guy pretty well to know he doesn't get worried about anything."

Enzo cares about Caroline she is the only one in his life that has never tried to kill him or left him last year when Stefan handed him over to Tripp to kill him Caroline was the only who helped save him. " What do you want me to do?"

Caroline smiles only Enzo would help her board up the door in the middle of the night. Enzo goes over to the mini fridge and grabs two blood bags " Here."

Caroline smiles " Thanks."

Caroline sits on her bed while Enzo sits on Elena's old bed and his new bed " Now tell me about the other accented guy all Damon told me was that you have a thing for accents."

 **Xxx**

" How do know what room she is in?"

Klaus looks behind him at his sister they're halfway up the stairs. " I sent her a mini fridge for her first day here I needed a dorm number and I knew remembering it would come in handy one day."

Caroline and Enzo are talking when they hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

Klaus needs to know she's safe " It's me love open up."

Caroline wants to make sure" I'm going to ask you a question only Klaus knows the answer too and if you get it right then I will open the door."

" What Is your question?"

Caroline gets closer to the door " At my high school graduation you were there finish this sentence. He's your first love..."

Klaus smiles it's been two years since he said that to her and she remembers " ...I intend to be your last however long it takes."

Freya is amazed her brother said that " Come in."

Caroline moved the stuff in front of the door so they could get in "Now tell me what is going on and who is that?"

Klaus smiles she's safe. " I could ask you the same thing love."

Caroline rolls her eyes at his protectiveness of her " That's Enzo he's my friend he lives here."

Klaus looks around at the three beds but only two are occupied " What happened to the witch and the doppelgänger?"

Caroline puts her hand on her hip annoyed " Seriously you wake me up in the middle of the night come into my dorm room and ask where Bonnie and Elena are and because you woke me up where doing this my way I want answers."

Klaus growls she's the same Caroline she remembers " Fine what do you want to know but know this one way or another your leaving with me."

" Don't growl at me and No I'm not."

" I thought we ended things on a great level."

Caroline blushes remembering their day in the woods " We did but we haven't spoken in over a year."

Klaus sighs he would call her everyday to hear her angelic voice if he could but he promised to leave her alone. "You remember the story of my family we moved here because Esther and Mikael lost a child in the old world."

Caroline nods " Caroline I would like you to meet the child we thought died in the old world Freya my older sister."

Caroline looks at Freya " How is that possible?"

Freya has just been watching the interaction between her brother and Caroline she can see they care a lot about each other. " I was never dead our aunt took me and put a spell on us we slept for a hundred years and are awake for one and for the last thousand years I have tried to find my family. I finally did a couple weeks after Christmas. Six months ago we killed our aunt and mother and Niklaus killed our father."

Caroline smiles at Freya happy that she found her family. "Congratulations on finding your family. Enzo has become my family after my mom died he was there for me he wouldn't let me turn it off even when I wanted to. You killed Mikael again and I got your flowers thank you."

Klaus smiles at her " I would have returned but I promised you I wouldn't and I did I also killed my birth father."

Caroline has a small smile on her face " Well at least you can keep a promise. Now what is going on that you had to come here in the middle of night. What do you mean you killed your birth father?"

" Love I will explain in the car."

" I'm not going anywhere until you explain."

Klaus sighs he knows she won't leave without an explanation. " Fine Freya can you spell the door so no vampires can get in without an invitation."

Freya turns and spells the door " My ex fling from a thousand years ago has come back in to our lives. She was wondering around my studio and found the drawings I have of you. She got jealous and now she wants to kill you I'm going to protect you. I brought Freya because she's a witch."

"So I have an ex flame of yours after me. Why we haven't spoken in over a year and how many drawing of me do you have and is it Tatia?"

Klaus relaxes a little Caroline is taking this better than he expected. " No Elijah killed Tatia. This is after Tatia her name is Aurora and she's in Mystic Falls looking for you to kill you."

Caroline thinks of something " If she's an ex why did you turn her?"

Klaus looks at the door he thought he heard a noise. "I didn't turn her Rebekah found her bleeding out on her bed and feed her some blood. Then Aurora fell out her window making herself a vampire. She's the first vampire Rebekah turned."

Caroline throws her arms in the air this just keeps getting better. " Great the first vampire Rebekah made wants me dead because we have a connection. Is she working alone or are there others that want me dead too?"

Klaus runs a hand through his hair that's the reaction he was expecting " She's working alone but she is psychotic she put Rebekah in the ocean we don't know where and Freya gave her an aneurysm and she just laughed."

Caroline is mad also pointing out the obvious " You could of just told her you don't know me I mean nothing to you."

Klaus wants to get going wants to keep her safe " I did she still found you and is going to kill you so I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Caroline looks at Enzo on his bed " I'm not leaving without Enzo he's my family."

" Why happened with the ripper?"

Caroline sighs " After the travelers and Damon's deaths he left and didn't tell anybody where he went I spend four months calling him everyday he never returned one phone call. Enzo and I found him and he didn't want to come back when he did he tried to kill Enzo. Then when my mom was dying he tried to kiss me. After my moms funeral he wanted to date me I was dealing with my mom dying and I wanted to turn it off and he just wanted to date me and telling me things that you told me like he will wait for me. The only reason I didn't turn it off was because of Enzo he was my strength during my moms funeral he's always been there for me since we met."

Klaus shakes his head he is angry " I'm going to kill Damon."

Caroline looks at him in confusion " Why are you killing Damon I thought you were killing Aurora."

" If you have to bring your me substitute along so be it."

Caroline turns around from going over to her bed " Me substitute Klaus I didn't become friends with Enzo to replace you he is one of the only people who don't judge me. It seems the only people on this planet that put me first are British men."

Klaus smiles at that being one of the British men in her life " I will always put you first now let's go."

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Enzo get in Klaus car they're in the backseat while Klaus and Freya are in the front. Caroline leans forward " Why did you say you were going to kill Damon?"

Klaus driving out of Whitmore " You remember at your graduation after I saved you from those witches I gave Damon my blood to heal the werewolf venom in his system."

" Yeah."

Klaus glancing in the rear view mirror at her " I compelled Damon after I healed him to keep me informed on what you were doing. That's how I knew your mother died but Damon didn't tell me Mystic Falls was ghost town and you were friends with Enzo and that Stefan hit on you."

Caroline is not surprised but a little annoyed " You had Damon spy on me."

Klaus pulling over on the side of the road " I like to think of it as looking out for you protecting you. Now how do you feel about Chicago we might be safe there for a little bit."

Caroline sits back in her seat " I don't want to be running and hiding for the rest of my life like Katherine did or you and your family."

Klaus reaches behind him and puts his hand on her leg " I'm not going to let that happen and those circumstances were different."

Klaus turns the car back on and continues to drive " How are they different you ran from Mikael because he wanted you dead. Katherine ran from you because you wanted her dead and now I'm running from Aurora who wants me dead."

Klaus takes a sharp turn and turns the car around Freya, Enzo and Caroline bodies hit the doors with the amount of vigor he turned the car around with. " It's different Aurora isn't going to lay a finger on you. Mikael caught me once and I escaped I caught Katerina but let her go plus you have something different than I had or Katerina had you have friends. Enzo, myself you also have a witch Freya."

 **Xxx**

When Aurora entered Mystic Falls she has a look of disgust on her face she sees someone walking and tries to compel him. " Where is Caroline Forbes?"

Matt glares at her he hates vampires " I'm on vervain and I don't know where she is I kicked her out town."

" Fun I get torture it out of you."

Matt has his gun in his hand " You see this wooden bullets."

Aurora laughs " That's precious you think you can hurt me well let me tell you this you can't I haven't felt pain since the 1700s now give me what I want and I will give a release from this life."

Matt shoots her in the leg Aurora laughs "That was fun now tell me where Caroline Forbes is."

Matt shoots her in the stomach and Aurora laughs again " What is wrong with you?"

"Caroline took something of mine I want it back."

Matt shoves the gun at her heart " Leave or the next bullet is going in your heart."

Aurora backhands the gun and it lands a few feet away from them " Now you are going to tell me where she is or I'm going to kill you maybe with your own gun."

" I don't know where she is."

Aurora looks him up and down " Call her and find out you must have a phone."

" No what did she take anyway."

" The love of my life Klaus Mikaelson."

Matt is stunned " You want Caroline because of Klaus."

" You know my sweet Nik."

Matt looks disgusted at her words "Unfortunately though I know Kol and Rebekah better."

Aurora getting a new idea " You might come in handy call Caroline find out where she is and I will let you live."

 **Xxx**

 **The Next Morning**

Caroline wakes up and looks around she sees Klaus drawing on a couch on the side of the room " Where did you take me?"

Klaus puts his sketch book down "My home in New Orleans she would never think of you being here it's so simple plus I wanted you to see my house in my bed."

" Where's Enzo?"

Klaus looking at his drawing of Caroline sleeping "After Elijah and I carried you and Freya in the house I woke him up and told him to choose a guest room."

Caroline looks down at her pajamas she still had on from when Klaus came into her dorm room last night. "Do you have anything I can wear? You wouldn't let me pack anything because it would take to long."

Klaus nods and goes over to his closet and gets one of his Henley's " It would have taken to long."

Caroline looks down at the shirt " Couldn't I just borrow something from Rebekah or Freya no offensive."

Klaus puts the shirt in her hand and points her in the direction of his bathroom " Rebekah doesn't like you so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like you wearing her clothes. Freya is still getting used to modern clothes your safest bet is mine but I will send someone out to get you and your sidekick clothes."

Caroline rubs her eyebrow " Enzo is not my sidekick he's my friend."

Klaus just shrugs and shows her where everything is in his bathroom.

 **Xxx**

After she's done showering and putting on Klaus shirt she didn't have jeans on when Klaus barged into her dorm so all she had on was a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. And the Henley is covering the shorts at this point she doesn't even care anymore.

She enters the kitchen and there's food she is hungry for food and blood she sits next to Enzo. " So Klaus what is your protect Caroline plan."

Klaus hands Caroline a glass of blood " You stay here in the compound the house is in Freya's name so no vampires who haven't been invited in already can come in which means Aurora can't enter. So you and your sidekick go about your day just in the compound."

Caroline shares a look with Enzo then sighs. " Again he's not sidekick what if I just start calling you my sidekick how you like that."

Klaus laughs then takes a sip of his own blood " It would be a lie we both you love me."

Caroline makes a silent laugh and dramatically puts her hand over her heart " You caught me it's taking everything I have not to rip your clothes off and have my way with you right now on the table."

Klaus cheekily smiles at her " I wouldn't object to that. There's the fiery blonde i missed."

Caroline shakes her head " And there's the irritating hybrid I missed."

Elijah clears his throat uncomfortable in this situation of watching his brother and Caroline flirt with each other across the table " Niklaus, Camille came by yesterday looking for you I told her you were out she said she would come back today."

Klaus eating a piece of his grapefruit still looking at Caroline " Tell her I'm busy I have more important things to deal with. Instead of her following me around telling me don't kill anyone."

Enzo speaking up from his spot at the table next to Caroline " Why would anyone tell a vampire not to kill anyone."

" Because she likes to Psychoanalyze me it's quite annoying the only reason she is alive is because Marcel likes her."

Caroline putting a grapefruit and a piece of watermelon on her plate " And why would she psychoanalyze you?"

" I don't know she annoys me but won't leave me alone I bet you she will be here."

 **Xxx**

 **Mid** **Afternoon**

"Klaus we need to talk."

Caroline and Enzo were bored in the house so they took the bottle of bourbon they were drinking and started walking around. When they heard someone outside " Look who we have here."

Caroline leans in next to Enzo " Bet you a hundred dollars this is that Camille girl."

Enzo nods he like Caroline is getting a little bored with there imprisonment even though it's only been a couple hours. "Your on gorgeous."

" What's your name?"

Cami looks at the two new vampires one is in Klaus Henley and the other is in jeans and a tee shirt " Camille."

Caroline smiles and turns to Enzo " Hundred dollars please."

As Enzo is putting the money In Caroline's outstretched hand Klaus comes into the courtyard. "Camille what are you doing here?"

Klaus turns to Caroline and Enzo " What are two doing?"

Caroline counting her new money " We made a bet he lost."

" You two are supposed to be inside."

" We got bored there's nothing to do plus the guy you sent out to get us clothes is not back yet. You couldn't have waited till I grabbed jeans before you scooted us out of my dorm last night."

Klaus takes an unneeded breath " I think you look ravishing like that and after I am done with this I will find you two something to do."

Caroline rolls her eyes while Enzo hands her their bottle of bourbon " You would find me ravishing in a burlap sac."

Klaus laughs " True."

He turns back to Cami when Enzo whispers to Caroline " Camille looks like you your prettier."

Caroline smiles takes a drink of bourbon and gives it back to Enzo " Thank you."

"Hey Klaus you said I replaced you with Enzo but you have done the same thing with Camille here she is your me substitute."

Klaus looks back at Caroline " I could never replace you love."

He turns to Cami " What did you want to tell me?"

Cami looks behind Klaus at Caroline and Enzo who are drinking and whispering and occasionally laughing " I love you I just wanted you to know."

" And the plot thickens."

Caroline laughs " Didn't see that coming."

Cami looks over at the two new vampires " Will you two leave we are having a romantic moment."

Both Caroline and Enzo laugh again " You think you love Klaus but do really know him. If you did you could answer these couple of questions about Klaus no problem."

Cami is confident in her love " I do love him."

Caroline walking towards Klaus stopping at his side " I'll be the judge of that now what is my name?"

Cami looks at the other blonde " I thought these were Klaus questions."

Caroline smirking " These are but you see I'm a close friend of Klaus actually more than a friend so this is actually an easy question."

" I don't know."

Caroline holds up a finger " That's one."

"What is Mystic Falls?"

Cami looks up at Klaus who is looking at Caroline with lone in his eyes " A body of water."

Caroline tilts her head " Well there is water but no."

She puts another finger up " That's two."

"Who did Klaus hunt down for five hundred years?"

Cami is starting to feel uncomfortable " Mikael."

Caroline sighs " No Mikael was hunting him for a thousand."

Caroline puts a third finger up " Three"

"What did Klaus need to break his hybrid curse?"

Cami looks at Klaus shocked " You were cursed?"

Caroline laughs " Are you sure love Klaus because these are easy questions anyone who knows him could answer them."

Caroline puts up a fourth finger " What happened to Klaus for fifty two years four months and nine days."

Cami shifts her weight from one foot to the other " I don't know."

Caroline puts up the fifth finger " You say you love Klaus and yet you couldn't answer a single question about him."

Cami glaring at the other blonde " Can you answer those questions?"

" One Caroline Forbes, Two the place where Klaus was born but not just Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and even their little brother rest in peace Henrik it was also the place where Esther their mother made them vampires. Three Katherine Pierce, Four a vampire, a werewolf, a doppelgänger, the moonstone, and a witch on a full moon. Five he had the hunters curse after killing the five."

Klaus smiles down at his favorite blonde baby vampire " I have truly missed you."

Caroline smiles up at him " I've missed you too." Caroline kisses his cheek and flips her hair and walks back to Enzo.

Klaus watches her walk back to her friend " Hello Klaus I told you I love you before we were rudely interrupted do you love me?"

" This should be good it's so obvious he loves you gorgeous."

" Thank you I have accepted he loves me and he will be ready for me to love him back when I'm ready."

"Right Klaus however long it takes."

Klaus smiles at her " However long it takes Caroline."

Cami doesn't like this blonde or her English friend " Why are you ignoring me?"

Caroline speaks up " Because your a cheap imitation of me why talk to you when the real thing is in front of him."

Cami looks at Caroline with hatred in her eyes " Why don't you just leave let us be happy and in love."

Caroline rolls her eyes and drinks some the bourbon and hands it to Enzo who takes a drink " We can't leave were under house arrest and your not in love to be in love it involves two people and Klaus doesn't love you."

" Yes he does."

" If he loves you so much what epic declarations of love has he made for you."

" He saved me from Mikael."

Caroline puts her hand on her hip " Wow I'm embarrassed for you if that's the only declaration he's made."

Cami knows Klaus loves her " And you can do better."

Caroline laughs " Yes he has saved my life countless times even right now he's saving my life, He put himself in danger to save me, Gave up a five hundred year grudge for me, Has asked me countless time to come to New Orleans, And there was another o yeah told me he would be my last love."

Cami is stunned by Caroline's response " No he loves me."

Caroline shakes her head and throws her arms up in the air " I can't anymore."

Enzo puts his arm around her shoulder " You are so much better than a murder buddy but right now I can tell you want to kill her."

Caroline smiles and puts her head on his shoulder "Thank you and I'm fighting the urge."

Cami looks at Klaus " I want an answer do you love me?"

Klaus looks back at Caroline and how she looks so young and innocent next to her British friend. Than at Cami who is raging with anger. " No I don't."

Caroline waves bye to Cami. Cami just stands there speechless " Camille you are not welcome here anymore."

 **Xxx**

They turn to go back in the house when Aurora starts pounding on the invisible wall not letting her in " Let me in I'm going kill you."

Caroline looks at the redhead angry vampire " That's Aurora."

"Enzo take her inside."

Enzo turned towards his blondie friend "Come on gorgeous we need more bourbon were almost out."

Caroline lets go of Enzo's hand " No I want to talk to her."

Both British men look at the blonde " What"

"Love I will not let you talk to her she is insane."

Caroline looks at her last love and best friend " She's not invited in I will stay in the compound she won't be able to get me."

Caroline is about 10 feet away from Aurora with Klaus and Enzo close behind her." Why do you want me dead?"

Aurora looks over the petite blonde standing in front of her in a Henley coming down to her mid thigh " You stole my sweet love from me."

"Here we go again." Enzo finishes the bottle of bourbon.

Caroline was having fun with Cami but with Aurora this is business. " I didn't steal Klaus."

Aurora glares at her with so much hatred in her eyes. " Let me in so I can rip your head off you stole my happiness."

Klaus is done with the threats to kill the woman he love he vamps up to Aurora and she smiles at him as he drags her into the compound.

Aurora is screaming and her eyes are bleeding after a couple minutes he smacks her head clear off and shakes the blood off his hand. " You are free Caroline."

Caroline stares at Aurora's disassembled body " Oh my god."

Klaus turns around his hand still bloody " Love I have seen you kill before so don't act all shocked."

Caroline still looking at Auroras body "Your right I have killed before but I have never smacked a persons head off. Why was she screaming?"

" She wasn't invited in. What would you have me do instead? I didn't like her threatening you."

" I don't know I thought you were just going to rip her heart out."

Klaus shrugs " A heart extraction would have been too easy."

Klaus wipes his hands dry and comes over to Caroline and pulls her into his chest " Sweetheart she had to die she wanted to kill you."

Caroline nods " I understand why she had to die and I thank you."

Enzo comes back into the room with a new bottle of bourbon " So gorgeous now that Aurora is dead are we staying or leaving?"

Caroline looks at Enzo then at Klaus " How would you feel about staying for a little bit?"

Enzo shrugs " Sounds fun."

Caroline looks up at Klaus and smiles " It certainly does."


End file.
